


爱在心头

by Graysummer



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysummer/pseuds/Graysummer
Summary: *PWP（Plot，What Plot？无剧情），无脑爽文*草木味alpha×苹果酒味omega*吃醋、强制发/情、生殖腔neishe*BGM推荐-Friends（没有特殊含义……随手点的）*以上都看清楚了再往下看





	爱在心头

**Author's Note:**

> 若是你情我愿的，也说不上有多么无可奈何。——（隐晦/少许强制性爱暗示，慎重阅读）

Alex是半夜被甜瓜吵醒的。他一点多才关了电脑睡下，本就睡得不大安稳，甜瓜脱衣服窸窸窣窣的声音立刻让他清醒过来，睁开了眼睛。  
甜瓜卫衣脱了一半，把小半张脸罩住，眼睛亮晶晶的望过来：“吵到你了？”他看起来有点抱歉，无辜却占了更多数，就好像根本预料不到Alex会睡得这么浅一样。  
Alex几乎很敏锐的嗅到了一丝若有若无的男士香水味。很淡雅的味道，他只在经常来宿舍楼下找甜瓜的学弟身上闻到过。而甜瓜最近几天回来的又都很晚，问原因也支支吾吾不肯讲，扯着他袖子含糊的嘟嚷几句就想要跳过去。  
Alex依他，问的也就少了。这股香味把他所有的记忆都串联在一起，纠缠成一缕线，一点火星就能够点燃理智。  
在甜瓜被突然压倒在床上，再用那副无辜而又不知所措的模样盯着他，问他要干什么的时候，理智被火一下子烧得干净，彻底断线。  
卫衣被粗暴的抓过头顶，皮肤接触到晚上冰凉的空气让甜瓜小小的受惊一下，极短促的啊了一声。Alex居高临下的看着他，面上隐隐有些阴郁的神色，手覆盖在了甜瓜胸口上，轻轻搓揉着。  
早已挺翘乳头被手掌摩挲的感觉让甜瓜空白的大脑稍微有了点思考能力，尽管这之后立刻就被些许的快感盖了过去，也来得及让他发出没什么可信度的拒绝：“不要……”他话语极短，还没能够说完乳头就被恶劣的掐了一下，疼痛和紧随而来的快感迫使他接下来的话全部转化成惊喘，很无辜可怜的瞪大了双眼。  
Alex爱惨了他这种即便上了床还是一面不知所措一面很热情的靠过来，用身体去迎接快感的样子，心里稍稍软了些，凑上去亲吻他，手上动作却没有停下，用指尖捏住一边乳头，很久没修剪的指甲尖尖的，轻易的就能够挖到乳孔，指腹摩挲着把肿大的乳头撑平。  
甜瓜被堵住了嘴，一点抵抗都做不得，快感从被肆意玩弄的乳尖蜿蜒着传到大脑，使他本就不太清晰的思绪一下子混乱起来，呻吟和喘息都隐没在唇齿纠缠中，能被看见的只有嘴角流下的涎水。  
Alex在亲吻上极其温柔，掠夺性是藏在暗处的，不为人知的一寸一寸更深入的纠缠住甜瓜不太安分的舌头。甜瓜被亲的昏了头，两边胸口也都被仔细照顾。被放开的时候他呜咽着挺了挺胸，眼眶有一点红，眼神干净又朦胧。  
Alex呼吸一滞。本只是想要小小的惩罚一下甜瓜，让他记住教训下次别回来这么晚。但眼下情况已经脱离掌控，理智全部崩溃，甜瓜获得快感的同时他胯下也硬的发疼。欲望绝不是简单就可以被消磨的东西。  
甜瓜整个柔软的身体都贴过来，手臂环上他脖子，用沾了情欲、尾音上翘的声音凑在他耳边说：“我错了，不要生气了嘛……”  
明明是在道歉的，语气却像是在诱惑人一样。Alex也不是圣人，几乎一下就被撩拨起欲望来，罕见的骂了句脏话，再次吻住了那张企图再说点什么的嘴。  
手的动作开始变得肆意妄为，从胸口一直摸到小腹，在腰侧坏心眼地捏一下，甜瓜就敏感的叫出声来，身体下意识蜷缩起来，又被Alex强硬的掰开两条腿按在两边，不安的动弹着。手指在omega早早翘起、干净的性器上简单撸了几下，顶端的小口立刻就流出点黏稠的液体来。甜瓜在他身下不住的喘息着，在手指触碰到紧闭的入口时还是很紧张的抑制住了所有声音，屏着呼吸，整个身体都是紧绷着的。  
甜瓜现在不是发情期，尽管omega的身体结构十分适合欢爱，但不在发情期要是真的进去多少有点困难。这也不是什么难事，只是Alex很少会这么做，他一向不愿意强迫自己的爱人去接受做爱。但目前他也只能这样做一回。  
草木的味道完全爆发出来，很快便充满了整个房间。Alex的信息素气味温和，却强势的像是什么不讲道理的凶猛信息素，直叫甜瓜手脚发软，呻吟在喉咙里打着转，变成委屈的呜咽声。他眼眶红得像是刚哭过一场，Alex的一只手上下抚摸着他的性器，手指搓揉着顶端小孔，逼出omega更多控制不住的呻吟。  
草木气息里突然混入了苹果酒的清香味，浓郁得让人几乎要醉倒。他被强制发情了。甜瓜眼眶更红些，眼角有水光粼粼闪着，一副被欺负惨了的模样。性器被加重力道揉捏，甜瓜绷直了身子，呻吟拉长成一条尖锐的线，就这样高潮了。白浊顺着顶端稀稀拉拉流下来，被Alex沾了去抹在穴口。  
甜瓜还在高潮不应期里就被强行打开了身体。后穴里突然进入异物令他抗拒的扭动身体就要往后逃，Alex自然不会如他愿，握住他细细的脚踝拖回来，借着力毫不费力的将手指全根送入。甜瓜的尖叫卡在喉咙，像是一口气没喘上来一样突兀的转折，声音破碎的让他快出去。  
“我不要了……求你、快拿出去……”手指在后穴里搅动着，摸索着要找到那个能够使他愉悦的点。甜瓜摇着头求饶，被呻吟逼得断断续续，内里却紧紧纠缠着Alex的手指。尽管并非正处发情期，但omega的身体的确在发生着改变。而强制发情又永远要比正常发情来得更刺激一些。  
是因为自己的alpha而发情的。情液几乎把Alex的手都要润湿，柔软的肠肉蠕动着纠缠住他，紧到Alex不得不怀疑他们是不是第一次做。触碰到敏感点的时候，甜瓜整个人头仰起来，喉结突出来，脚趾蜷缩在一起，呻吟再也压不住，尾音缠绵着，勾得Alex心痒痒，又去吻他一下。  
甜瓜不明白为什么自己的alpha在前戏的时候要这么认真，他的身体已经不可控的变得很软，不断流出水来，敏感点被变化着角度触碰使他的呻吟越发难耐起来，双腿夹在Alex腰间微微摩挲着。“嗯……不要、啊！不要磨蹭了……进、进来嘛……”甜瓜眼角一片情欲的红，嘴巴被吻得红艳，腿张开，朝着alpha发出邀请。  
Alex视线只要往下挪一些就能看见张合的穴口，颜色很粉，就像是从没被人使用过一样。他的手指还埋在里面，被柔软湿热的肠肉裹着。甜瓜对他的邀请让他再也忍不住，尽管温柔的对待被误解成磨蹭，他也没太多心思去在意。  
“是你自找的。”在这时候Alex声音还是冷静得很，简直让甜瓜怀疑他到底有没有人类正常欲望，可他声音比往日低沉，稍有些黏糊，尾音带着点喘，可以轻易勾起omega情欲。  
被细心扩张过的后穴一进去就被紧紧地含住了，全根没入的轻微疼痛被过分强烈的快感全盘抵消，甜瓜撑着床的手脱了力，整个人摇晃着就要倒下去，被Alex从身后抱住了腰，下身慢慢抽动着。他喘个不停，后穴缠得更紧，嘴里含糊的让Alex快一点。  
你快一点嘛，这样好难受哦。你瞧，被人操进来了还要不知廉耻的让人再快一点，被快感纠缠了就什么也都不认识了。跟beta的学弟出门也从不跟我说一句，直叫我担心又气愤。Alex眼神变得暗沉，身下动作突然加快。  
“啊……！”呻吟拔高成一个尖利的音调，很可怜的短促的叫了一声。甜瓜不知道自己又触了Alex什么霉头，但他眼下也没法正常思考，思绪是浆糊，唯一能知道的就是之后要跟Alex好好道歉。  
甜瓜被顶的从喉咙梗出点破碎的呜咽来，手肘撑不住重量，整个人随着抽插的幅度就要往前倒，又被Alex拉回来，卡在半空中，被迫的承受着欢爱。身下性器翘得高高，可怜兮兮的晃动着，alpha却狠心的不去关照它，仍由小口不断流着清液，只顾着在高热的后穴里索取着。Alex做爱很少会用什么技巧，因为最简单的抽插都能让甜瓜软成一滩水，乖巧的躺在他身下，嘴里发出不知廉耻的高昂呻吟。  
他动作很大，几乎全部抽出再狠狠顶进去，甜瓜身体绷直，背脊颤抖着，整个人呈现出一种脆弱又性感的柔软感。呻吟变成喘息，喘息变成不知所谓的呜咽，带着哭腔求他慢一些再慢一些，丝毫看不出刚开始要他快一点操进来的样子。  
Alex在这时候总有很多话去逗他，身下动作稍微温柔一些，俯身过去凑在他耳边，用那种低沉沙哑的、尾音带着喘的声音说：“不是你让我快一点的吗？我连生殖腔都没有进去哦。”他甚至坏心眼地捏捏被冷落很久的乳头，逼得甜瓜立刻就叫出声，尾音婉转，颇有些难以抑制的情欲感。  
生殖腔被很直白的说出来让他在混乱的思维里感到了一丝羞怯和恐惧，又隐隐有点期待。这是未被标记的omega对待标记的正常反应。因此在身体内的性器抵在生殖腔紧闭的入口处时，他浑身都颤抖了一下，眼睛瞪大了，眼角逼出点泪水来，无辜的转过头来要阻止alpha的下一步动作。  
“不要再……”但情欲上头的alpha怎么可能会听他的话呢，平日里由着他瞎胡闹也就算了，怎么可以在快要到发情期的时候跟其他的beta出去呢。万一发情了，怎么办呢。你只能被其他人操进去，在你的里面留下点东西来。我怎么可能会让我的omega被别人沾染呢。  
“没关系的，不会很疼的。”Alex放软了口气，性器仍然不怀好意的在入口来回打着转磨蹭。饶是这样就让甜瓜呻吟成串的漏出来，嘴微微张开，晶莹的涎水顺着嘴角流下来。他脸上全是水迹，身下也满是水，肉褶裹着alpha的性器不肯放松。一切都在违背着主人意愿迎合欢爱。又说不定他本来就很期待着被完全占有。  
生殖腔被不断的顶弄着，勉强破开了一个小口。甜瓜在这期间几乎没能停下过呻吟和喘息，到了更过分的时候还要哭着骂一些实在没有威慑力的话语。Alex全盘接受了，脸皮前所未有的厚，甚至还有心思回他一句再多说一点，你声音真好听。甜瓜浑身脱力，手臂酸软的不行，呻吟让话语支离破碎，但仍要说他欺负人。  
也确实是一副被欺负的样子，眼角红红的，还挂着几滴摇摇欲坠的泪水，嘴巴几乎没能合上过，过激的性爱让他的声音都叫的要沙哑，带着几分难解的性感。身上全是汗水和红痕，大腿被紧紧压着，后穴被玩弄着，甚至要顶进去生殖腔里。他看起来被欺负惨了，可怜得很，只是呻吟一声高过一声，性器挺翘，让Alex知道他是得到很多快感的。  
完全破开生殖腔顶进去的一瞬间，甜瓜就尖叫着射了出来。这次高潮延续的要长一些，他大腿痉挛着，被进入生殖腔的快感差不多是毁天灭地的，直接让他整个人都昏沉了，从嘴里吐出些乱七八糟的话来，想要逃开。Alex不给他这个机会，瞧着他退出去几分，再抓住手腕拉回来。这下子性器完全顶了进去，甜瓜僵硬在半空，头向后仰，Alex就能够轻而易举看见他脸上迷乱的神色。  
但终归是不舍得再欺负的，于是就凑过去亲亲他脸侧，身下动作剧烈起来。他想着要快速解决，甜瓜却又一副受不了太多快感的样子，身子软下去，声音也软，叫他不要太快了，要受不住了。Alex当做没听见，滑嫩的生殖腔吸得他大脑都不太清晰，只想要全部都射进去，将甜瓜内里也打上自己的印记。他这么想着，俯身去抱甜瓜。  
“我可以标记你吗？”都到了这时候还要征求一下omega的意见，甜瓜当然是做不到拒绝的，他本就被快感冲昏了头，又那么喜欢Alex，怎么可能会说不可以呢。于是他只是努力睁大了被泪水蒙住的眼睛，声音破碎：“标记我。”你看看，这样的人哪里来的忍耐力不去标记他呢，连圣人都做不到吧。Alex狠狠地顶了进去。  
草木的味道和苹果酒完美的融合在了一起。成结的时间很长，甜瓜又高潮了一次，被快感翻来覆去的玩弄，已经称不上呻吟，只是哭泣着讨饶。太过了，会怀上的，被填满了。类似的话不知道说了多少句，让人脸红心跳。Alex抚摸着他颤抖着的背脊，安抚着他。  
“下次不可以跟其他beta或者alpha随便出门了。”结消失后快感依然还在，丝丝缕缕缠绵着，甜瓜勉强分辨出Alex说了些什么，登时有点哭笑不得，撑起身子来靠过去，身下漏出点白色液体来，更多的被完全的锁在了生殖腔里，究竟会不会一次怀上也无从得知。  
“我们是去准备社团活动的……而且人家有女朋友。”Alex的手有一瞬的僵硬，而后愧疚的叹了口气，亲了亲他依然湿漉漉的脸：“我的错。但我很容易吃醋，你得哄我。”语气竟然很小孩子气，甜瓜一时间也不知道该不该笑一笑。  
他最后还是笑了，用手去牵Alex的手：“爱在心头口难开嘛。”

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 但终究知道我是爱你的就好了。


End file.
